The Transfers
by LightInTheAttic
Summary: A new couple, Elena and Tristan are transfers to The Black Order. They don't last long. Cross/Allen. Tykki has no real reason for being there. I have no excuse.


Okay, this is my very first fic. It has taken me months to finally complete and then get the courage to actually post. I really hope you all like this at least a little, and please do not flame me for something stupid. If I messed up on my spelling or something, then please tell me. I am my own beta so I need the help!

P.S. I know Cross is OOC, but I have had this idea in my forever and it wouldn't leave me alone. I have only seen aprat of the first season, and I haven't seen Cross at all except in brief flashbacks, so I don't really know how he should act. I went with what I could get from other's fics and wikipedia.

Warnings: Yaoi, possible underage ( Elena refers to Allen as a child, but he does look young for his age, so you can take it however you want.) some brief but strong language, and alcohol.

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man and all it's charaters are belonging to (not) me. I do own Elena and Tristan though.

* * *

Allen was drunk. Very, very drunk. The reason? He was celebrating the arrival of the new transfers along with everybody else. Most of the people in the room were drunk, including Lavi. Kanda wasn't quite drunk, but he had ingested enough alcohol to loosen him up a bit. Most of the exorcists present were also nearly naked, due to the fact that Lavi had not only convinced them to play strip poker, but someone had the bright idea of inviting Allen to join.

This is what Lenalee walked in on, transfers in tow. General Cross, Komui, Lavi, Kanda and Allen were sitting in a circle, a pile of clothing in the middle, cards all over, and the only ones still decently covered were Allen and Kanda. Allen had taken off his shoes, Kanda was missing his jacket and hair tie, and everyone else was basically in their underwear. "Royal Flush!" Allen exclaimed. There were groans and grumbles from the other players as Komui and Cross lost their hats, Kanda took off his boots, and Lavi mournfully handed over his headband. Allen cackled gleefully as he pulled his pile of winnings over to his side.

Lenalee sighed. "I'm sorry, usually it takes longer for them to get drunk like this." She said. "Most of our exorcists have a very high tolerance for alcohol."

"That's all right," Elena assured her. "I understand. Some of our exorcists tend to get drunk after a particularly hard mission too."

Lenalee looked a little embarrassed. "Actually, none if them have been on missions recently. They just get silly during a celebration. Though they usually wait for the people we're celebrating for to arrive." She added disapprovingly.

"Oh." Elena said, sounding a little condesending. "Wait, is this party for us?" She asked. Indicating herself and husband Tristan Laurens, the other transfer.

"Yes." Lenalee said, "We always celebrate the addition of new exorcists into our family."

"Family?"

"Yes, most everybody here considers The Black Order and it's members to be their family. We hope you'll come to feel the same way.

"Hmm, we'll see." Tristan said. Lenalee led them over to the group of drunk exorcists.

"Allen, what are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh! Hey Lenalee!" Allen exclaimed. "Master thought we needed a little loosening up, so apparently he spiked the punch. Lavi asked if we wanted to play poker, and he even invited me!" Lenalee groaned. Was Lavi that drunk even before he asked if thet wanted to play poker? He knew Allen cheated regardless of who was playing!

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"I can't believe Lavi actually invited Allen to play poker, of all things. He'd have to be very drunk for that to happen."

"Why?" Tristan asked curiously. "Well, Allen is normally a very sweet, fair guy, but he has a bad habit of cheating at cards. The problem is, Allen is really, really good at cheating. If he doesn't want you to see, you will never catch him at it."

Komui turned to Allen with a betrayed expression. "You're cheating?" He wailed, rivers of tears streaming down his face. A dark aura surrounded Allen. "Winning is everything. **I. CANNOT. LOSE.**" He hissed, a manical look in his eye.

"What's with the scary look, Allen?" Lavi asked as he slowly edged away.

"That would be my fault." Cross muttered. "I had him play poker to earn money. He'd get in trouble if he didn't earn enough. I feel kinda bad now, though." Obviously, Cross had drunk quite a bit for it to loosen his tongue this much. Normally he would never admit things like feeling guilty for how he had treated Allen unless he had drunk a_ lot_.

"Why did you make him play poker for money?" Tristan asked.

"My debts were getting bigger. Allen was too small to work enough to earn the amount of money needed, so he started playing poker. Allen, unfortunately, has terrible luck, so he apparently taught himself to cheat so well that no one can tell." Allen nodded his head in confirmation.

"I wanted to make my master proud – and I still do." Allen hiccuped and swayed unsteadily. Lenalee was glad that most of the exorcists managed to speak pretty clearly when they were drunk, until they were nearly unconcious from alcohol consumption. " I thing I'm gonna go a shleep no-" Allen slurred, before toppling over onto his face. Lavi and Cross roared with laughter. Kanda stared at Allen for a moment, then turned to the General. "How much did you give him?" Kanda said incredulously.

"Well, he drank about three, maybe four times as much as we did. He was trying to see how much of the alcohol his innocence could purge from his body before he started to get intoxicated. I thing he managed three bottles before it started to affect him." Lenalee sweatdropped. Komui looked interested. "Allen's innocence can really do that?"

"Yep."

"Hmm, I wonder…"Komui wandered off, apparently lost in thought as he wondered how to convince Allen to let him experiment. Lavi turned back to Cross.

"So how did you convince Allen to try something like that?" Cross grinned lecherously. "I can be very pursuasive when I want to." He said, smirking.

Lavi gaped at him. "You seduced Allen just to see how well he could handle his drink?"

"that and Allen makes the most wonderful sounds once you get him under you, writhi-"

"I think that's enough visual." Lenalee hastily interrupted.

Cross grinned. Elena was staring in horror at The red haired man. "He's only a child! How could you do something like that!"

"Pardon me, but I don't think Allen has been a child for a long time." Tykki interrupted. "That scar was more than just an unfortunate accident. But that's a different story."

Tristan narrowed his eyes. "Are you defending this man? He forced himself on a child!"

"No, I _seduced_ him. There's a difference. Allen gave me his total consent, no forcing in any way, shape, or form." Cross said irritably. He was upset at how everyone assumed he was forcing Allen into this instead of the other way around. Allen had tied him to the bed an sat on him, occasionally rolling his hips and grinding as he forced Cross to admit all his reasons not to be in a relationship or to sleep together.

After Cross had given the boy all the reasons he could think up, Allen countered every one of them then ground against him until they both lost it. Cross had broken the ties keeping him pinned then flipped Allen over, so that he was on top, and they spent the rest of the night together. They talked the next morning, Allen making it clear that if Cross ever wanted a repeat of last night, then there would be no others, their relationship would be exclusive. Cross, after thinking about it for a brief moment, had easily agreed. And that was that, they had been together ever since.

Elana glared. "What's the difference? You are doing horrible things to a young child, and a boy no less!"

Cross glared right back, pissed now at the idiot woman. "Allen was the one who suggested a relationship, he was the one to initiate anything sexual between us, and he was the one who kissed me first. And while I may not have felt this way before, I love Allen. He is an incredible person. I would never hurt him. So shut up and fuck off, bitch."

Elena gasped, disgusted at both Cross's language and what he had said about Allen. Then Lenalee broke in.

"I think you should leave." She said quietly. "You don't understand the way we do things here. You should go home. We'll request more open-minded exorsists next time. I'll show you the way out."

With that, Lenalee led the couple out. Cross, Lavi, Tykki and even Kanda sighed in relief. "Thank god." Kanda muttered.

"Wha happened?" Allen asked fuzzily, waking slowly. Everyone laughed.

"Nothing," Cross assured him. "Everything is fine. Go back to sleep."

"A'right." Allen yawned and snuggled against Cross, a happy smile on his face. "G'night." He mumbled.

"Good night, Allen." Cross said softly.

* * *

god i was young when i wrote this i'm almost ashamed to read my own notes and writing


End file.
